


I Would Have Loved to Hate You

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: This is a special poem written by the"My Name On Your Lips"Yuuri for his Alpha and mate Victor.This is how feelings grow!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/gifts).



> This is a special poem for my wonder woman: [FeelsLikeFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire)  
> The way you treat characters is just beautiful!

I would have loved to hate you

The false image I built up in my mind

The anger and resentment built up for years

Weren’t we suppose to be betrothed?

 

You left

You left without a word

Not for years

 

Upon your return when I am summoned

You’ll know my my rage

My hate

My distaste

 

It was in those days

Having to spend such time

That I would learn to love

That time spent has garnered you favor

 

Your scent

The way you move

Even your manner of speaking

I can’t resist these feelings anymore

 

Your shocking blue eyes

When they are closed

When they are away

Cravings

 

I would have loved to hate you

Now I live to love you


End file.
